for Want OF thE MosT ImporTanT nAIL
by soldier against the numbers
Summary: Amu dies, and everything promptly goes to hell. AU, character death, some violence.


**for Want OF thE MosT ImporTanT nAIL**

* * *

**SumMArY:** Amu dies, and everything goes to hell.

**DiSCLaiMeR: **I don't own_ Shugo Chara!_ and all that crap.

**note:** Did this draft in under an hour, tops.

**Note: **I love Dictionary Ink _way_ too much. Please, by all means, go check out her stuff, most especially _The House That Fear Built_. It's just _that_ good.

**nOte:** _Shugo Chara!_ is too fluffy.

**noTe:** EES FRAHDEH BEECH.

**notE:** MY MIND IS A FREE-RANGE MIND

**NOTE: **Il for Dev_il,_ El for Ang_el. _*Sudden Clarity Clarence Moment*

**WARningGs:** Darkfic, character death, some violence.

* * *

日奈森あむ

The blood waters the asphalt, her preschool uniform, her hair, her life.

Her parents cry, the people at the funeral say, _Poor dear, never even had a chance to dream._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**辺里唯世**

Mother and Grandmother leave him at the same time.

There's nothing to protect anymore. No one to care for anymore. No dream to look forward to. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Empty, just as he is.

(Kiseki disappears into his Egg. The Egg, too, disappears.)

.

.

.

**月詠イクト **

He dies dreaming of a girl with hair the color of cotton candy and eyes of the brightest shine.

He'll dream forever and ever and ever and ever.

The next day, Easter Corporation puts him in a body bag and dumps him in the trash.

.

.

.

**藤咲なぎひこ **

He discards.

He begins with Temari. She doesn't stick around for the entire rant, but she gets the point.

(Rhythm is quiet.)

He moves on to the kimonos. He tucks them in the storeroom around back. Then the parasols, the hair decorations, the fans, the cosmetics.

(Rhythm is still quiet.)

He discards everything of being Nadeshiko.

"I can't do this anymore, and I'm not sorry either."

(Rhythm gulps.)

He discards everything about his old ways.

Rhythm watches on, silent.

.

.

.

**相馬空海 **

He doesn't really truly play anymore.

But Daichi still eggs him on for everything, to get out of bed, to play, to study, to argue with his brothers, to just _live_.

Because he's lost the will to.

.

.

.

**結木やや **

The baby dies (Mom and Dad were going to call him Tsubasa) so she's still the only child.

The baby's room hasn't been cleaned out yet, though. It's still full of the things it (would have) needed to grow. There's still a crib and a mobile and a lot of pillows and pastel colors everywhere.

She wonders what it's like to be a big sister.

.

.

.

**真城りま **

Nobody cries in the house anymore. It's all just yelling.

She doesn't want to listen. She uses earplugs. She collects them. That's how she gets homework done.

And one night it's quiet.

She looks out the door and sees her mother on the floor. Her father is standing over her, a bottle with the bottom broken. She's not sure if whatever's dripping off the bottle is blood or liquor.

"Ri― Rima...―"

She shuts the door, locks it, runs under the bed and sticks in the earplugs.

.

.

.

**三条海里 **

He's president of the kendo club, and all is right with life.

But there's still something missing. Something important...

.

.

.

**ほしな歌唄 **

She sings, she Character Transforms, she scores.

It's still not enough, even with El gone. _Still not enough, _she says to herself, the never-ending mantra that grows louder and loder in her head, louder than the screams of her fans. Louder than the beating of her heart.

Louder and louder and louder.

The deal she made with Hoshina―Mr. Hoshina―was a longshot, but she had to do it. A million X Eggs for her brother back.

.

.

.

**一宮 光 **

It's useless. It's not even shiny anymore. It's a third of the size of an ostrich egg―or is it two-thirds?―and it's dark and ugly.

They still insist on keeping it. _It's the Embryo,_ they tell him, _It's valuable._

"It's not valuable to me," he says, and he tells them to throw it away.

He doesn't want to remember the story.

.

.

.

.

**日奈森 亜実 **

She'd have called the three "dolls", because they look the part and they're so damn small you could fit them in a drawer and still have room to spare.

"I'm Ran!"

"I'm Miki!"

"I'm Su!"

This doesn't make sense. At eleven years old, she knows that human beings, which are mammals, don't lay eggs, unless they were platypuses. Platypi? Whatever that was.

* * *

**Note:** Kay in order of appearance: Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Utau, Hikaru, Ami.


End file.
